The Kill
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Silver and Blue are going to get married! What does Teal think of this? This is in Teal's P.O.V. Rated T for charaters death. Chosenshipping. I do NOT own charaters or song!


_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?_

It's been awhile. Since I saw both Blue and Silver. To tell you the truth. I don't want to see them, _ever again._ Silver he broke my heart. And Blue, she confessed to him as I was watching.

It was just last year and I still... have feelings for him. Now I'm 18. I'm like a worthless Pokémon that got abandoned by it's owner.

I'm broken. I just can't stand it. I know it's stupid to be in love with him even if he has an girlfriend.

I laughed at myself for being this stupid. What if I just laughed in _his_ face. Will it still be awkward between us?

_'Beep Beep' _I looked at my Pokegear who just reserved a text. I picked it up and a name that was surprising me. "Silver?" I said softly. I gulped and looked at the text message.

_What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

I dropped my Pokegear. The text message said...

_From: Silver_

_Hey Teal. It's been awhile. I hope that were still friends. Anyways, I propose to Blue. She said Yes!_

_I pretty happy. I didn't expect her to say yes! I was wondering if you want to come to the _

_wedding. If you don't it's okay. Bye I hope you that you come to the wedding._

He's marring Blue. He's marring Blue. HE'S MARRING BLUE! I felt my heart breaking into tiny pieces. I grabbed my Pokegear.

_From: Teal_

_Hi Silver. Of course were still friends! Even if we haven't seen each other for a year._

_I'll come. But can you do me a favor. I want to talk to you in person._

_Meet me at Ilex Forest please_.

I didn't know why but I said yes. I wanted him to be happy. I lied down crying. I stared at the stars as the tears went down my cheeks.

_Come, break me down  
Bury me, Bury me  
I am finished with you_

_From: Silver_

_Um. Sure. I'll meet you at Ilex Forest. _

I looked at the Pokegear. "I guess I'll start going." I whispered as I flew on my Dragonite. I went to Ilex Forest in no time. I landed on the tree. Returned my Pokémon. I saw Silver already there looking for me. "Silver." I said softly. "Hey." He said casually. I looked at him and faked a smile.

"I'm happy for you." I said. He nodded and looked at me. "So will you attend?" He asked. I felt like saying no but I already said yes on the Pokegear. "Of course." I said.

He smiled a little. He gave me an invitation. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed the invitation. He walked away while I reached my arm to him.

Next thing you know it. He left me.

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life.  
What would you do?_

I can't believe they would do this to me! I clutched my head pretending this was a dream. This has to be a dream! Tears were streaming down my face.

A couple of weeks until they marry.

Should I just tell Blue I don't want her to marry Silver?

No. If I do, she'll probably be nagging on me and it'll also make me look like I can't live without Silver.

I can't fight for Silver. I'll be crazy! And I'm not crazy.

_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you_

I can't leave them. All my friends are going to be at the wedding. And Silver will probably hate me if he finds out hat I'm jealous.

And I want him to be happy I can't just run off. Blue will be on to me anyways.

Stop thinking about it. I kept telling myself. I just need to be happy and just stay by his side.

_Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

The day was coming. Since Blue thought that since I'm Silver's friend I'm her friend.

She made me help her pick her wedding dress. I felt like breaking right now since she kept mentioning, "I can't wait for the day!" or "I'm so happy Silver likes me!" It's like she wants me to break in front of people.

"Do you like this one or this one?" She asked while holding two dresses. "That one." I said as I pointed at one of the dresses.

"I like that one to! Thanks! Bye!" Blue said all happy. I waved bye as she walked out at her new bought wedding dress. My fake smile disappeared.

_Look in my eyes_  
_You're killing me, killing me_  
_All I wanted was you_

I looked at Silver while he was talking to Gold how he wants to help him on the wedding.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I said. His silver eyes that I always fell in love with stared at my eyes. "Okay." He said.

He changed. His stubborn nature has change a little.

I can't take it! This is going to far! I rather die then deal with this!

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now: this is who I really am inside_

I wanted to change. Change my stupid personality. Will he like me?

He will right?!

But nothing.. I can't change myself. Nothing can. This is who I am and I can't change.

_I Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM_

This is me. I can't change just for him. I finally understand what _I_ to do.

I smirked and laughed insane. This is me! I can't change myself! But I can stop something.

It'll hurt people's heart but it's worth it.

This plan was made for me! What was I thinking! I can't let anything happen in that wedding!

_Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh_

The day has finally come. The day I have been waiting for this day since I found myself. I had a knife behind my back.

I put the knife somewhere no one can see it. Then I walked in with the evil smirk I had.

I know people will hate me but this is worth it!

_Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you_

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said. I was holding back the tears as I saw them kiss. Now their married.

They went towards me and my friends. "Congrats!" Red and Yellow said. Blue and Silver blushed.

"Hey, Blue can you come follow me please?" I asked with an sly smile on my face.

"Sure!" Blue said as she followed me.

_Look in my eyes_  
_You're killing me, killing me_  
_All I wanted was you_

We were outside in an alley next to the church.

"Why are we here Teal?" Blue asked. I smirked and took the knife out.

"Just to congrats the lucky person." I said

Blue eyes widen when she saw the knife. She took a few steps back. "T-teal?" She said nervously

"Good bye." I said as I stabbed her in the chest. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were empty with no life in it.

Tears stream down my eyes as I saw her motionless. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Teal?" I turned around and saw Silver staring at me and the motionless Blue.

_Come, break me down _  
_Break me down _  
_Break me down_

"BLUE!" He yelled as he ran towards Blue. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He looked at me and my knife. "Y-you killed her?!" He yelled. A smirk appeared on my face.

"Of course I did! You both broke my heart!" I yelled. Silver glared at me. "SO YOU KILLED HER!" He yelled again.

I nodded. "And let me guess. You never notice I liked you. I wanted to get revenge on her."

Silver was speechless and more tears came from his eyes. "Oh don't worry. You'll see her again." I walked towards Silver with the knife.

"Because today is the day you die."

_What if I wanted to break...?_

_(You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for? (marry me) I'm not_  
_running from you...)_

I walked closer to Silver. He closed his eyes waiting for his death. I stabbed him in the chest. Lot's of blood was on my knife. "I.. thought we were good frien..." He didn't get to finish his last word. He just collapsed.

I just walked away. With tears streaming down my face.

Are they tears of joy? No. Their regret.

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

* * *

**My first song fic! I know that I mess with Teal's feelings twice but I wanted to make this! So I hoped you liked this fic!**


End file.
